SKT: Session 6
The session began with the giant at the southwest gate calling out “Bring me Artus Cimber or die!” * Everyone thinks we should talk to the giants * Discussion with Drufi about Artus Cimber by Paavu * If push came to shove, lets abandon the northern * Lets borrow the blod stone and find him for her? NO! * “Drufi there is no Artus Cimber here” BAM! * Big battle ** Kayuder: Do they have any weaknesses? No, but they are immune to cold says Markham ** Baric: Come on everybody focus your fire on the bitch over there! Damn what a miss! ** Paavu: gives Drufi a bonk with his quarter staff, a massive punch, then flipped the bird as he jumped down ** Duvessa: Throws her dagger ** Cei throws a javelin and embeds it in Drufi’s Chest ** The giants rip open the gate and drufi storms in, throwing down her great axe towards Paavu almost cleaving him in two, but misses with her second as he using a blast to throw himself back from the attack ** Abathia lets loose a quickened chaos bolt which fizzles harmlessly to the side of Drufi followed by a firebolt that hurls towards her and hits her square in the shoulder ** Trebuchet comes out but one of the guards arming it is killed by a coulder ** Kayder casts crown of madness on one of the body guards and succeeds and plays a little tune to inspire Cei ** Sirac throws a dart at Drufi and hits her in the back of the head ** Paavu moar quarterstaff and punches. RUns and is hit ** Duvessa cleaved and tossed by the bodyguard before slashing at Markham ** Cei ran back, lay on handsed Paavu ** One of the frost giant,s eyes mad with rage slowly turns to drufi, lifting his sword and bringing it down on Drufi, killing her before realising what he had done and storming towards Kayder ** Augrek chases down this giant and swings with her warhammer ** Abathia unleashes magic but misses both ** Kayder tells the giant a joke: Yo momma’s so fat…. Er…. ** Sirac threw a dart at a winter wolf ** Baric holds back those bloody dogs swinging his maul hard into the side of the wolf ** Paavu runs at the giant bodyguard and attacks with his quarterstaff, before trying to hit him ** Wolf missed Baric ** YOU WILL NOT HARM THE HEI YOU WARRIORS! ** Sev misses ** Markham jumpos in and hits the giant ** Giant hits Markham and then attacks Sev ** Trebuchet kills storm giant with Cei’s help ** Paavu attacks frost giant and cripples it, Augrek misses ** They all run away! * Cei cuts off Drufi’s head and passes it to paavu, dragging it up to the top of the tower and dangling it off with a chain * Cei gets the gems and hands them out * Markham asks the group to see them later * Sirac comes to the group and tells them he is the son of artus * We don’t talk about the 6th member * Augrek asks them to find the Iron master dwarves ** If we go north do we start going south ** No we fall off, the world is flat ** The world isn’t round, it’s an optical illusion * They met barry the idiot with his mine and sold him a plot on the moon in exchange for his worthless piece of mine ** Guys! I have this deed for a mine * Go to kelvins ** Find note about weevil ** We have the guys who want to end all existence, ones who want to freeze, Weevil, Thwip Ironbottom, Find Barry/Abathia’s mine, go to Ironmaster to find Augrek’s family, Sirac may follow us, and the roaringhorns ** When I left the mountains I thought it would be hard to find my destiny now I have more than I know what to do with ** Sev doesn’t have eyelids *** Does she want to? Asks Cei *** Are you gonna stitch eyelids to my face? *** No we could ask Thwip **** When are we going to return the cat? * I have never summoned any one before…. I could get used to it said Paavu * Auriel ends up coming to the group and gives Cei an amazing Sword! It’s made of Mithril and has extremely intricate trimming